Run
by isabellacullen1901
Summary: Bella is absused by her father. When Edward & family moves to town & he becomes a close friend & tires to help her, but what happens when they start to become more than friends? Disclamier: NOT MINE, Characters are STEPHENIE MEYER'S, REPEAT: NOT MINE
1. Prologue

The way I see it there are 3 kinds of households in Forks, Washington. Of the first kind, the extremely rich, there is only one, the Cullens. There are the normal middle class homes. And then there is my house, the one and only of the remaining kind.

On the outside it looks to be an average home. On the inside it holds an abusive father (Charlie). I was sent to live with him seven years ago after my mom (Renee) died. I begged the social workers not to make me go, but who listens to a ten year old who just lost her mom?

I can't even go to the police to report the abuse Charlie forces upon me daily. I am forced to suffer day in and day out because Charlie is the police chief here in Forks. I tried to the other officers, but they think his is a good man. Which he is but not when he is drunk, which is most of the time.


	2. Meeting

Today is the first day of the eleventh grade. Another year of being the girl, who never talks, sitting in the back of the classroom. The children of the Cullen family just recently joined me here, consisting of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. The five teenagers only talked to those outside their family when forced to.

I pulled down the sleeves of my shirt as I drove my old red truck towards school. I did this to hide the bruise patterns of my arms so that no one would be able to tell that I was even more messed up then they thought I am.

It had been raining (what a shock in the rainiest city in the continental U.S.), making the parking lot of Forks High School slippery. As I was climbing out of the truck I, naturally, fell.

Half way to the black pavement a pair of arms caught me and set me back on my feet. I turned to meet a pair of green eyes set into a handsome face. Edward Cullen.

"Careful…Isabella?" he said hesitantly.

"Um, t-thanks." I stammered. I went by Bella, but of course no one here knew that. He stared for s few seconds; I could see what he was thinking as clearly as if it was printed on his forehead, probably something to the affect of, 'Wow, she specks."

"I'll see you later." And with that he walked away, and all I could do was stare after him.

I went to the office to get my schedule form the receptionist, Ms. Cope. English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Biology II, and finally Gym (grr, no way was I going to come out of all four years of gym alive).

The day passed as slowly as possibly could so that by after Spanish, at lunch, I felt as if I could drop dead purely out of boredom. I sat in the corner. The other student let 'the freak' sit by herself, so I had my own table.

Sitting there, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward staring at me. It appeared as if he was greatly concentrating. Okay that's extremely weird.

I just turned and stared right back at him with an expectant look. Both of us were too stubborn to brake off our staring contest, until he had to turn and answer a question one of his siblings had asked (the Cullen kids also had an entire table for themselves).

Of the other four was Alice, the pixie with short black hair. Jasper, a little over six feet, with honey blonde hair. Emmett, the apparent body builder had short curly black hair. Rosalie, her long blonde hair and amazing features made her look like a super model. And then there is Edward, unruly bronze hair, brilliant emerald green eyes, and a firm jaw. He had a more boyish appearance than his two brothers.

There was also another thing that is strange about them. They were all together, as in together, together. Alice is with Jasper, and then Rosalie is with Emmett. Edward, he was the loner in his own group.

A few seconds later the Cullens stood and left for their next classes. About two minutes later I left also; the cafeteria held nothing of interest.

The biology teacher was assigning seats (who ever we sat at the same table of two with because our lab partner) as the students waked in.

"Isabella Swan?" Mr. Banner asked; I just nodded. "You'll be sitting by Mr. Cullen in the back." What are the odds?

Sitting there was kind of awkward. While everyone else was talking after Mr. Banner had finished quote 'going over the procedures for this class' (his words not mine) we sat there, me doodling on the front of my notebook while trying to forget the strange pull I felt towards the boy sitting next to me. He was staring off into space with a very bored expression. That is, until he suddenly snapped out of it, turned to me and said,

"So, Isabella…do you like the rain?" I froze at the sound of my name and slowly turned to face him.

"Rain?" Everyone is the immediate area was now staring. It took me a second to realize why; they had never heard me speck before. "No, not particularly; not anymore." I hesitated for a second. "Why do you ask?" He shrugged.

"No reason, I was just thinking about it was all."

"What about you, huh? Rain make your top ten?" Great, now almost everyone was staring. He started to respond when he noticed them. One glare and they were all acting as is nothing usual had happened at all.


	3. Finding Out

This is how it went for about two months; we would talk in biology. It seemed as if we had known each other for years. I even started to sit with him and his family at lunch. After about a week of this they had gained enough trust that I even let them call me Bella. He became the only point of light in my dark life. Charlie, seeing that I had gained another degree (giving me a grand total of three out of fifty) of happiness started to make my beating harder and more extensive. He started beating me up until I lost consciousness every afternoon.

"Bella, is there a reason you always wear long sleeves?" Oh, ----. **(AN: Sorry, I don't like cussing.) **Well, he'd been my friend about six weeks now, and was bond to notice some time.

"I get cold."

"In the summer."

"Yes." It sounded like a question. "Remember I'm from Texas." He let it drop, but it was easy to see that he would not be letting this go.

Perfect. He is going to find out what Charlie does to me and then isn't going to want to be any where near me.

As I was walking out of the gym, I didn't see Edward leaning against the wall to the side of the door. He came up behind me and pulled the sleeve of my sweater up to my elbow. He gasped. My arm was covered in dark purple, blue and black bruises and scrapes. There was even and imprint of the name of Charlie's favorite type of beer from when he had gotten mad and thrown one at me.

I turned to look at his shocked face as I yanked the sleeve back into place.

"Edward, I fe-" He cut me off as I tried to explain.

"Bella, I know your not the most graceful person, but don't lie to me. You can't seriously stand here and expect me to believe that you fell." When I didn't respond he grabbed my hand, very gently trying to avoid the bruises, and pulled me further away from the mass of people. I winced slightly at the pull on my ribs. He started whispering, "Did your dad do this to you?" I studied his face; he really seemed that he cared and was worried about me. I looked him in the eyes and nodded.

If he had looked mad before, it was nothing compared to how livid he did now. After a second his expression changed into one of sorrow and he hugged me, whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry Bella." I pulled back so I could look at him.

"It's not you're fault Edward." He thought for a minute before trying to smile.

"Come on, I'm going to have Carlisle take a look at you." He started leading me towards his car.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. NO WAY was I going to the doctor, doctors meant needles.

"Protesting won't get you anywhere."

"But you have to drive the others home." We didn't have a chance to say anything else on the matter; Alice appeared and started babbling at top speed, but we ignored her and stared the others down.

"Bella, you're coming. I will drag you there if I have to." Knowing he didn't mean that to be taken literally, I just said,

"No, I'm not. I can't." That's when Alice decided to hop in on the conversation.

"Why not? Oh, can I come too? Where are we going?" That girl is a little too excited for her own good.

'If you really want to know Alice, I have chores to do before I get in _trouble_." I emphasized trouble and shot Edward a look.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and handed his books to Alice. She was bewildered, but took them willingly. He took and step towards me a I took one back and said,

"You wouldn't." before I could take another step he picked me up bridal style; I yelped and winced, really feeling all of my injuries. When Edward saw my face he immediately loosened his grip and started walking towards his car. "Put me down!' He wasn't going for it. "Alice, I a little help here?"

"Sorry, he doesn't listen to me." Alice slid into the back seat with the other three Cullens as Edwards put me in the passenger's seat.

Then Edward started driving towards the hospital and not their home, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all had the same confused expression but didn't press the matter. After parking, Edward tossed the keys to Jasper and told him to drive home.

As we watched them drive away, Edward turned to Alice,

"Go find Carlisle. We'll meet you two in his office in a few minutes." She nodded and disappeared through the hospital doors.

"Why are-" He interrupted me.

"I just wanted to try one thing." His arm had found it's way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. And then several things happened at once: He started to lean down to kiss me, I found myself stretching up to meet him, our eyes closed and then our lips met. My arms, seeming to have a life of their own, wound themselves around his neck as his other arms joined the first around me, holding me even closer.

About a minute later we pulled back for air; I rested my forehead against his as we panted.

"Ready?" He asked when he was able to speck. I nodded.

"Sure." With that Edward took my hand and lead me towards his father's office.


	4. The Song For This Story Is

The song for this story is:

Run

By: Snow Patrol

This story kind of goes with the amazing song Run by Snow Patrol for 2 reasons:

Bella and Edward don't have a choice to fall in love; they just do because they are drawn to each other. But they are hesitant (but can't stay away from each other), Bella because she doesn't want her father to somehow find out and hurt Edward & Edward because he figures it out & doesn't know how to help her. But he figures it out. Edward, you get 100,000,000 brownie points for that one from Bella!!!!!!!!

Bella is like a puppy, she loves Charlie (she always comes back to her father to help him out), she doesn't hate him for what he does to her & she is happy to take care of him, because she knows that deep down he loves her, but is confused.

Also, I am the master of the run on sentence, so bare with me; I'm trying to fix that annoying habit. Sorry!!!!


	5. Finally

_**AN: Okay People, I have like 4 more short chapters (like the other ones on here) after this one and I will be posting them as fast as my homework load allows and as fast as I can type them when I have the time.**_

_**Also I would like to think all of the people that have either, reviewed, favorited (is that a word? Hum, spell check doesn't think so; oh well), or subscribed to my story. Ya'll rock!!!!!!! (Yes I'm from Texas; born & raised, so don't make fun of my grammar)**_

Dr. Cullen's office was a small room with a desk, three chairs (one behind the desk), a couch, and as many bookshelves as possible against the walls, crammed full with books.

I smiled as Edward pulled me down next to him on the couch; he put his arms around me, holding me close, as I rested my head on his shoulder. He started humming a beautiful song, it could have been a lullaby, and I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

I was vaguely aware of someone talking. It was more than one someone actually. Alice, Edward, and a male voice that I assumed was Carlisle.

"Hello Alice, Carlisle." I heard a door close.

"Hi!" Alice chirped.

"Hello Edward. If this…?" Carlisle's voice trailed off suggestively. What had Edward told his family about me when I wasn't around?

"Yes. This is Bella." After Edward said this, Alice didn't say anything else, she just waited for an explanation. "She…She…" He was having an extremely difficult time getting it out. Judging on his voice alone, his face was probably pained. He took a deep breath and forced himself to just say it. "Her father is abusing her. You have to examine her Carlisle. Just look at this." I felt him pull back my sleeve again, revealing all of the bruises there yet again, including the new one from the beer bottle. Alice gasped as he pulled the sleeve back into place, and then put his arm back around me. Carlisle waited a moment before responding,

"She'll have to be awake." He agreed to Edward's request and I felt Edward's lips at my ear, whispering,

"Bella, love, you need to wake up now."

The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was his emerald one's. I smiled at him, then turned and saw Carlisle smiling at me; Alice was sitting in the corner with a mixture of shock and horror on her face, probably from seeing my injuries.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen." I said, smiling.

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle." I nodded. "Now, in the true spirit of things," he was still addressing me, "Where does it hurt?"

"I think to would be faster to tell you where it doesn't." I saw Edward wince out of the corner of my eye. I rubbed my hand down his arm reassuringly.

"Perhaps that was the wrong question. How about this? Where does it hurt most?" I had to think about that for a minute.

"Ribs?" I finally said a minute later.

"All right. If I could just get you to remove your sweater, I'll take a look." I nodded and Edward me go so I could do as Carlisle asked.

Not more than thirty seconds after he started looking at my rib cage, Carlisle spoke,

"It looks like you have three broken ribs. I am going to need to pop them back into place." Alice practically sprinted for the door while she called after herself,

"I'll be in the cafeteria; sorry Bells, I can't watch this." Edward put my hands around the top part of his arm and gave me a look that clearly said 'trust me on this one'.

"Okay on the count of five. One…two…three…" Crack!!! I now saw what Edward meant; I gripped his arm to keep from screaming.

"I thought you said five!" I stated when able to speak again.

"Sorry, but I had to do it before you tensed up and it would not work properly."

He gave me a brace to wear; there was nothing else seriously wrong with me, I just needed time for the cuts and bruises to heal.

Edward and Carlisle had sent me to retrieve Alice; they said they needed to make a phone call.

When Alice and I got back Carlisle said that Edward would be driving me home; he got off work in an hour so Alice would just ride with him.

"Edward, wait a second, didn't Jasper drive your car home?" I asked as we were walking hand in hand out of the hospital.

"Yes, but knowing my brother's it will be sitting in the parking lot with the keys inside."

The car was in fact, unlocked with the keys in the ignition and a note tapped to them." I pulled the note off and read it out loud,

Dear Eddie

Jazz and I thought you would like your car back so you could drive Bella home… So, here ya go.

Your Fav. Bro. Em _**OR**_ Mr. Grizzly Bear

(Which ever you prefer)

"Told you so." He smirked. I just stuck my tongue out at him like a four year old.

After he pulled into my driveway, he turned and looked at me.

"Bella, I can't let you-"

"I'll be fine." I kissed his check, smiled and got out of the car before he could have a chance of responding.

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

I pulled out my cell phone as soon as she got out of the car and dialed the police. They'd be there in two minutes.

I heard a loud crash from inside her house followed by her muffled scream. I jumped out of my car and ran inside. My legs couldn't carry me fast enough.

The picture awaiting me when I finally yanked the front door out of my way was this: Bella was on the floor sobbing while clutching her arm to her chest and her father standing on the other side of the room, then he passed out drunk. I sat down on the floor as I pulled Bella onto my lap, trying to clam her down. She just continued to sob into my chest.

When the police came to haul him away, Bella barely noticed. A few minutes later, she had managed to stop about half of her crying, she wrapped her good arm around my neck and whispered,

"Thank you." She must have the gift of falling asleep at will **(AN: I couldn't help myself!)** because the next second she was out like a light.


	6. New Home

Back to BPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It had blue walls, a desk and chair, a bed (which I was in), a bookcase and an entire wall covered in CD's.

I looked down at my arm; I remember getting hurt, Edward showing up, and then that's it. I had no idea how this wrap came to be around my arm or how I got here.

That was until I saw Edward asleep in a chair up against the wall. He looked so innocent and peaceful. Even his light snoring was cute. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 10:30 on Saturday morning. I got up, ignoring the massive soreness radiating throughout my body, and went over to him. I pressed my lips on his; kissing him awake.

At first he was surprised, but after he realized who it was, kissed me back immediately. One of his hands reached up and cupped my face, as his other went to the small of my back, pulling me closer; my hands found their way up his chest, where one stayed, resting on his collar bone as the other went to his bronze hair.

This kept up until we both needed air; he broke it off by pulling me down onto his lap.

Alice, being Alice, decided that this was the perfect time to just barge in. She didn't seem to even notice the fact that I was sitting on her brother; she just waltzed in and plopped herself down on the bed wearing her huge goofy smile.

"Alice, didn't you ever hear about a little thing called knocking?" Edward glared at her.

"No, but apparently you haven't either."

"That was one time and we were twelve. And I didn't know you two were in there. You however did."

"Well, now we're even." I finally had to just ask,

"Even about…?"

"Edward walked in on Jasper and me in a well…" she gestured to Edward and me on the chair. "Similar position." She paused for a second. "So do you want to see your new room? I decorated it for you. Well, Esme and I decorated it for you, it's purple."

"New room…?"

"Yeah. We can't send you back home; you're dad's in jail. So you're going to live with us. No protests, they won't get you anywhere. And this afternoon I'm taking you to get you're stuff from you're old house. No I want to give my new favorite sister-"

"I heard that Alice!" Rosalie shouted from the other room.

"You were supposed to!" Alice shouted back. "As I was saying, I want to give my new sissie **(AN: 'sissie' is one of Alice's words for sister)** a tour of the house since you've never been here before." She jumped off the bed and pulled me out the door with her.

It wasn't until then that I noticed what I was wearing. A light pink camisole that is very tight and incredibly low cut with extremely short navy blue shorts.

"Alice, did you put me in this?"

"Yes." I raised one eyebrow at her. "You can't wear the same outfit two days in a row. I think I would have had a melt down. Besides, you look cute." I just rolled my eyes at her.

She walked me all around the house before she took me to my room. It was about twice as big as my old one had been. **(AN: forgot to mention her old house; her room was about a 10 x 10 square)** It had light purple walls, a big bed, a desk and chair, a huge closet filled with clothes (Alice's doing no doubt), and a bathroom that connects with Alice's room. **(AN: just to be clear on that, their rooms are right next to each other, the shared bathroom in the middle, that is accessible by both of them through their room)**

"Alice,it's perfect." I hugged her.

"Breakfast time, ladies." Edward's velvety voice sounded from the doorway behind me.

"Edward!" I turned around and hugged him too.

"Bella!" he said, mocking me.

"Alice!" she shouted; Edward and I stared at her with confused looks. "What, I felt left out." We just continued to stare. "Food; let's go."


	7. Tree Climbing

_AN: Yes, I know the beginning is choppy, but I didn't what to have to write the entire thing out & explain EVERY little detail. So, here you go. Oh, and people __**I WILL**__ update as soon as possible, but I am sitting on a massive amount of homework right now_ _& that is the very first thing on my list._

As Edward, Alice, and I came into the kitchen, I heard numerous shouts of,

"Bella!" I yelped and ducked behind Edward as Emmett came running to hug me.

"Aw, come on Bella, I just wanted a hug." Emmett feigned hurt.

"Em-" Alice was interrupted.

"Emmett, one of your bear hugs might not be such a good idea right now." Carlisle said, saving me from immense rib soreness later. I smiled thankfully at him. Em shrugged and went to reclaim his place at the kitchen table by Rose.

After we all ate Carlisle and Esme asked to see me in his study. Even though Alice had showed me around, the only clue I had as to where his study is, is that it is on the second floor. Considering that there are only two floors to the house, my chances of going into the wrong room just decreased by half.

I was standing in the second floor hallway, completely lost when Edward found me.

"Already forgot what Alice showed you?" I nodded weakly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room that I had been staring at for the last five minutes.

"Soooo not fair; I thought it was this one!"

Carlisle's study looked a lot like his office at the hospital, except for the couch, which was replaced by two chairs. Edward started for one chair, and I for the other, but when I was almost there he pulled me down to sit on him. Esme and Carlisle smiled at him from behind the desk.

"Bella, I assumed you know that your father is in prison?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Yes." I responded.

"Carlisle and I have decided to become your legal guardians, if you are all right with that." I got up, ran to the other side of the desk and hugged her. "All take that as a yes?" She hugged me back.

"Yes!" I squealed. My squeal got them all laughing; I obviously wasn't the squealing, girly type.

As I let go of Esme, Alice, who had probably been listening outside of the door the entire time, came dancing in.

"Oh, Bella, it's so great to see that I'm starting to rub off on you!"

"Alice, we weren't done yet." Carlisle stated. Alice looked disappointed and stormed out while Esme developed a confused look, as did I. It suddenly dawned on Esme.

"Oh right!" Carlisle handed her a small box (so he wouldn't have to reach around her to give it to me), and she handed it to me. I took the lid off and inside was a cell phone and a credit card with my name on it. How in the world did they have that already? "A cell phone so we can keep track of you, everyone's number is in there, and a credit card because Alice and Rosalie will want to take you on an endless amount of shopping trips. Clothes, books, whatever you need." I was completely speechless.

"Um…w-wow…thank you so much." I finally stuttered out.

"Don't mention it dear, you two run along now." Esme said as she shooed Edward and me out the door.

"Hey Edward! Jazz and I challenge you to a video game war! Right now! Living room!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. Edward's eyes lit up and he looked at me as if he was asking permission. I laughed and waved my hand to say 'go'. He pecked my cheek before he ran down stairs and into the living room.

I followed slowly after him, but I only stopped in the living room for a minute to watch them playing before I went outside. I climbed up one of the biggest trees in the yard, but only made it a few feet up. I leaned my back against the tree trunk, pulled one of my legs up to my chest and let the other swing down.

I just sat there thinking about my new-fangled **(AN: for people who don't know what that means, it means new.)** life for about an hour before my new phone buzzed. It was a text message from Edward:

_Where did you disappear off to?_

_Backyard._

About a minute later he was outside looking for me, but didn't see me up the tree. He stopped under the tree I was in and pulled out his phone.

_Where exactly?_

I pulled a pinecone or acorn or what ever it is called off of a near by branch and chucked it at his head. He looked up at me while he rubbed the spot on the back of his head. When he saw it was me he smiled.

"Have a nice climb, spider monkey?"

"Yes, I did." I turned so that I was sitting on the branch like it was a park bench and patted the spot next to me.

**[AN: I forgot to tell you, I made a few tiny, tiny changes in chapter 2, finding out (she is now from Texas, like me), and 3, finally (I changed one word based on a review & your right Kaye, it needed to happen), to help fit what I wanted to do in this next part.]**

"How did _you_ make it all the way up here with out help?" he asked when he finally made it up to my branch.

"Is that a hit at my balance problems?" I tried to look offended, but he saw right through it.

"Maybe."

"Well for your information, I loved climbing trees when I was younger. I had a lot of practice when I was back in Texas."

"Actually I was wondering about how you made it up this tree up an injured arm and ribs." I shrugged. The back door opened and Emmett came out and started singing.

"Edward and Bella sit'n in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-OW! Rosie that hurt!" he stormed off after her; she had thrown something at him, but I couldn't tell what it was from this distance. He reappeared, "Hey, they wanted me to tell you to come play Twister with us."

"Okay, tell 'em we'll be right there!" I shouted back at him, my accent really coming through. Both Emmett and Edward stared at me like they had no idea what I just said. "What?"

"Jazz, I need a translation!" Em shouted as he once again ran back inside. I just jumped right down from my perch while Edward did this awkward climb to get down.

"I take it your not much of a tree climber?" I asked once I had stopped laughing.

"Um, no, not really. Let's go." He took my hand and led me inside to where everyone was setting up Twister in the living room.


	8. Eulogy

**First Eulogy:**

I had no intention to write a eulogy or to post it on Stephanie's fanfiction account. I didn't think that anyone would care about her death beyond an "I'm sorry" or "everyone has to die eventually." But I'm glad to say that I was wrong. The support for Stephanie's death has been over whelming. I don't think anyone, especially Stephanie, expected her to make this big of an impact on so many people's lives.

It's weird that I'm writing a eulogy on fanfiction. Like I said earlier, I had no intention to tell anyone about Stephanie's death beyond Lindsey's (I think her screen name is Bronze something) author note. We're actually lucky that Stephanie has the same password that she's had since fifth grade or else I wouldn't have been able to hack into her account. XD

If there was any doubt in anyone's mind, Stephanie really did love fanfiction. She used to come to me in random moments and squeal about a good review and then quote it for me. When she got a bad review, she would cry and I'll be honest, I couldn't understand why, she just couldn't handle it. But she never gave up; she never even mentioned giving up. She knew that she would have to leave fanfiction again (she had an account previous to this account, but she wasn't as dedicated to it as she was this) but, to her, that was years from now.

I had never seen anyone have such raw talent for writing and a passion to match it. It is no secret that she has grown as a writer (especially her grammar) and I'm sure that she would have, with dedication and practice, become a bestselling author- if that's the career she chose to follow.

Stephanie was an amazing person. She went through a lot in her short life, more than most people go through in a long life. That's one of the reasons that made her amazing. She apologized for the bad choices she made, she learned from her mistakes, and she never gave up. She was a strong person that fought and worked for everything she got. I had never seen her excited about something that wasn't illegal till she found writing and I want to thank everyone that encouraged her to write, because your encouragement helped her deal with her demons.

Stephanie was always imaginative. When we were little she was the one that told us how we were to play pretend. I cannot tell you how many times we locked her up in our shed where she was supposedly murdered before someone could save her- that made a lot of people mad, especially our friend's parents, because the neighbor kids would get angry or cry.

What you see in her stories is what you would see in her if you knew her. She was extremely funny, extremely happy, and loving. She was the type of person that would welcome anyone and everyone into her life with open arms. I cannot tell you how many times she would leave the house at six in the morning to drive three hours away to pick up someone that was drunk and couldn't find a ride home or to comfort someone that needed someone to talk to, even if it was as small as their cat died. She put people before her and was genuine about it. She didn't expect things back; she didn't want things back, which is rare.

I wish that you could've met her. She was genuinely an amazing person. She went through a lot, but that only made her stronger and more amazing. I'm sure I can speak for all when I say that we will miss her and that she is in a better place where she can, hopefully, meet Kurt Cobain, the man that she has admired and looked up to since she was little.

-Bronzehairedgirl620


	9. Frying Pan

After a while of beings pinned by Emmett and Jasper during Twister Carlisle and Esme came down stairs and left for work. About as hour later Em, Rose, and Jazz went to work on Em's jeep while Edward, Alice, and I went to get my stuff from Charlie's house.

Edward had to grab my hand and drag me from his car to the door.

"Bella, if you don't do this now you won't be able to ever. Nothing is going to get you. Now unlock the door."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." After I got the door open and we went inside, Alice asked hesitantly,

"Um…why is there a bid dent is the wall?" She looked at the stressed wood more closely, "It only looks a few days old."

"If today's Saturday…" I started counting in my head, "Then I think that happened on Tuesday." She looked like she wanted more information. I sighed, "He threw a frying pan at me; how do you think I got the broken ribs? The handle hit me, and then it rebounded and hit the wall. Now before either of you say anything: Alice, I know what you're going to say and ya need to get over the shock of it 'cause you the one that asked. And you," I pointes at Edward with my free hand. "It's not you're fault, so don't apologize. Now let's get this over with."

When Alice opened my closet, her eyes got wide and she stuttered,

"We-e ne-eed to go s-shop-ping."

"Alice…Alice…" I waved my hand in front of her face. My eyes flicked up to Edward. "She's not responding."

"I've only seen two things that will snap her out of this kind of shock; Jasper, or _fashion magazine_." He said the last two words loudly in her ear.

"What? Where?" She started looking for it. We laughed at her.

"Okay Alice why don't go get my stuff from the bathroom and I'll do the closet." I suggested between laughs as I handed her a bag to put it all in. After she left I asked Edward,

"Does that happen a lot?" As I pulled a duffel bag out from under the bed and started shoving the contents of my closet into it.

"Occasionally. Alice has two types of freak outs, over clothes actually; the normal type, like you just saw, and then there is the really scary type."

"You've got a weird family."

"She went into a second hand clothing store one time. Jasper ad to do it with her in the car for about an hour so that she would stop twitching."

"Poor Jazz."

"You have no idea."

"Who even let her in there?"

"We couldn't stop her; she didn't even make it through the door." I had finished the closet and was halfway done with the dresser when Alice reappeared. She put the smaller bag inside my duffel bag.

"I thought it was vintage; aren't you two done yet?"

"Almost." I turned around to look at her. "Alice, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that, and only if you _really_ want to, maybe you could take me shopping." Her face let up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!!!!" She started bouncing up and down clapping. "Oh! I have to go call Jasper," She turned on Edward. "Because you two are carrying our bags." She ran out as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

While watching Alice I didn't notice Edward step close until his arms were around me.

"You do know that you just threw yourself to the lions, don't you?" He whispered him my ear, resting his chin on m shoulder so he could continue to watch me pack.

"But I'm taking you down with me. Oh, just a warning. I'm going to be acting like a shop-o-holic tomorrow for Alice's sake; I really_ hate _shopping in reality." About ten seconds later I zipped the bag up, finished, and turned around in his arms, facing him. "But the mall closes at, like, six tomorrow. So…do you want to, I don't know, 'hang out'?" I asked using air quotes. While my hands were in the air, I figured I might as well make use of that and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What's with the air quotes?" He smiled my favorite smile of his.

"Isn't that that phrase that those wild and crazy teenagers use now-a-days?"

"Hanging out sounds great after a day of shopping with Alice." I couldn't help but smile in return. "Let's go home."

After Alice forced me to put away my stuff, I wondered into Edward's room. He was very interested in the stack of CD's that he was organizing, so he didn't see me come in. I sat down at his desk and watched him for about five minutes before he saw me. Boy, it was fun watching him jump. CD's went flying all over the room, popping out of their cases. They all were a very nice effect.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked when he could talk again.

"About five minutes." I smirked.

"And didn't say anything?" He almost laughed.

"Nope, but I did some up here to tell you something, what was-oh, yeah. Dinner's ready." He grabbed my hand, smiled and lead me downstairs…


	10. Caffeine Problems

AN: This chapter is just a bit of fluff & a shopping trip…

That night, lying in bed, I couldn't fall asleep. I knew that if I went to sleep, I would have nightmares of Charlie hitting me all night. I knew if I wanted to sleep, I would need some else in the room, like a little kid running into their parent's room when they have a nightmare.

I got up and peeked into Alice's; asleep with Jazz. Great. I went across the hall and took and deep breath before I opened the door slightly. Edward seemed to be having a problem falling asleep too.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked as I walked over towards the bed.

I shrugged. He moved over and patted the bed next to him.

I ended up falling asleep using his left shoulder as a pillow and my left hand was resting on his collarbone, next to my face.

Alice came to wake us up at six o'clock the next morning. She was jumping up and down on the foot of the bed when Jasper stumbled in half-asleep.

"Alice, if you expect us to wake up this early, you better have made coffee." He commented before collapsing into the chair.

"Yeah, Alice. Help the caffeine addicts." I mumbled.

"You're one to talk; you can't function normally without it." She laughed at my glare. "There is coffee in the kitchen."

"Grr. Why so far away?" I wined and buried my face in Edward's shoulder.

"So you have to actually walk downstairs to get it, thus waking you up. Duh!" She tried pulling me out of bed, but when she got to close, I bit her. **(AN: This biting this is for you Kaye, cause your special like that, but not in the stop eating the paste kind of way)** She shrieked and jumped off the bed.

"YOU DID _NOT_ JUST BITE ME!!!!!!!!!!" She danced around the room, trying to shake the pain out of her hand. A few seconds later Jasper and Edward were both on the floor laughing, now wide-awake; Emmett burst into the room and asked,

"Who bit who?" He took in the scene before him. The two guys that were on the floor (who were still laughing their heads off) and Alice who was dancing around the room. I was still in bed, hiding under the pillows, trying to find more sleep. "Did Bella _bite_ Alice?"

"She tried to wake me up." I half wined.

"So you could go have coffee!" Alice shouted at me.

"Wow, aren't girls supposed to be made of sugar, spice, and everything nice?" Emmett started laughing as he asked this.

"When on caffeine." I said as turned over onto my back and half sat up to look at him walking out, back to his room for more sleep.

By this time the guys had stopped laughing and Edward came over to me. He lifted up my arm and used it to pull me over his shoulder and he started downstairs.

"Put me down!" I tried hitting his back, but gave up somewhere in between the first and second floor.

"Not goin' happen."

"Fine." I settled for putting my elbows on his back and putting my head in my hands, pouting as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Alice and Jasper. He sat me back down on a stool at the kitchen island. I slumped forward and put my head on my forearms.

"Wow, I didn't know she was so crabby in the morning." Alice giggled. Jazz went over to the fridge and pulled some ice out, wrapped it in a towel, and held it on her hand. She winced but let him keep it on there.

Edward sat a cup of coffee in front of me. I jumped up and hugged him before plopping down again and gulping down half of it without taking a breath.

"Thank you." I said sweetly. I kissed his cheek as I got up and made my way to the other side of the kitchen. I grabbed four packs of Emmett's Pop Tarts and handing one to everybody before sitting back down.

7 hours, 59 minutes, 28 seconds, and 23 huge bags later Alice let us leave the mall. Once we got the bags up to my room, Jasper fled, claiming he had to 'study'.

"Hey Alice do you want to play the how fast you can put the clothes away game?"

"Yes!" She half shouted before grabbing as many bags as she can carry and skipping into my oversized closet.

"Run!" Edward whispered as he grabbed my hand and we sped down stairs. We skidded to a stop in the game room. Well he stopped; I crashed right into him. This caused us both to fall down. I landed lying on top of him. I tried to get up, but he just wasn't having that.

Of course this was when dearest brother Emmett decided to make his entrance. Though he claims he had no idea that we were in there. Rose had apparently sent him down to get the Twister so they could play her room. Thanks a bunch Rosalie.

"What are we up to today kids?" Emmett suggested. Edward and I just ignored him and started kissing. "Could you please not do that while I'm in here?" After not receiving an answer, he grabbed his game, and stormed of muttering, "Fine, don't talk to me. Just make out like no one's watching."


	11. an VOTE

Yes, I know that I've all ready done this but I would just like to thank all of the wonderful people who either: reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to my story. Ya'll rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Second, more about the song for the story, I have something to add about how it goes with the story:

Edward tries to tell Bella through his actions _(kind of, I'm not sure if ya'll see it, or if I'm just imagining it or not)_ that even if I only have a little while to be with, it was all worth it. Won't you put up with pain for even a little happiness. He knows that if he would lose her that he would be losing his other half & that scares him a little bit.

Also** I WILL NOT be descriptive **about 'lemons'. I cut that off at making out. I will pull a Stephenie Meyer & give you the details up to the point and then after. I fell that if I do this I will be invading on the characters privacy & I will never be able to get infinite #s of images out of my head.

**& again, Edward and Bella will not be intimate until the wedding night, far in the future.** **Oh, since her dad will still be in jail, who do you think should walk Bella down the aisle? Carlisle, Emmett, or Jasper? I think Carlisle, because he is her foster father.**


	12. Prom

AN: I would like to think my sister who found this incredibly funny when something like this happened to me, & giving me the inspiration for the whole flying food thing.

"Alice, what are you going on about now?" Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I were all sitting in the cafeteria and Alice refused to stop yapping.

"Prom," I froze, fork halfway to my mouth. "Of course. What else would I be talking about? We have to go shopping!!!!!" The fork fell out of my hand, and spaghetti went falling everywhere.

Everyone was laughing at my reaction, expect for Rosalie who had shrieked and was now trying to rid herself of the flying spaghetti.

"Relax Bella. I already have your dress. I just wanted to see your reaction. And Emmett paid me five bucks too."

"Alice I already told you, I can't dance!" I huffed. She had forced me to try on the prom dress she had gotten for me, curled and pinned up my hair and was now putting makeup on me for who knows what reason. It's not like today was prom. Hold up! "When exactly is prom?"

"Oh, don't worry we have plenty of time." She was trying too distract me, but Rose came in also in a prom dress.

"As in? Why are you avoiding the question? It's not today is it?"

"Alice, why don't you let me finish up her face while you go put your dress on?"

"Okay, just…" she started to go into detail about what she wanted Rose to do to me, but I was to busy plotting my revenge against them to listen.

**(AN: Okay, the link to my photobucket page on my profile should be working now, so go there to see Bella's dress. Alice & Rose's dress are up to. But the pic of Rose's is a whitish dress & her's is red.)**

"Here, where these." Alice handed me a pair of heels.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

"No, now the faster you put them on the faster you get to see Edward." She teased me. Dang, she knew my weakness,

"Fine." I muttered angrily as I grabbed them and forced them on my feet. They forced me out the bedroom door and down the hall to the top stairs. Alice stood on my left, Rose on my right. They linked their arms with mine and we slowing descended the stairs to where the guys where waiting. They turned around when they heard our heels against the steps, and their eyes went wide when they saw us.

A smile broke across Edward's face as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Everything else in that moment melted away, everyone else in the room and the fact that I had to go to the prom. Prom suddenly didn't seem like a bad thing, something to look forward to, if I got to go with him. When he tried to deepen it I had to pull away because I realized that weren't alone.

"Not the time or the place, Mr. Cullen." I whispered.

We walked into the gym in pairs, Rose and Em, Ali and Jazz, them Edward and I. When I saw all of the other students in the room, I tried to turn around and walk out but Edward wouldn't let me.

"Bella…" He had a confused look on his face.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"What's wrong?" His expression changed from confused to worried.

"All them." I glanced pointedly at all the people.

"What about them?"

"They're staring."

"Not everyone." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards where the other Cullens were dancing. "No, wait, he just looked." **(AN: I just couldn't help it. Oh, & at this point I'm so tired that I'm not even tired anymore, so if this doesn't even remotely make sense, then you now know why.)**

As soon as we were dancing everything else disappeared again. It felt natural that I was in his arms; that he was the one twirling me around on the dance floor, pulling me impossibly closer after each time he did.

"Aw, aren't you two so cute! Come on, let's go sit." Alice broke into our bubble, and pulled us over to a table where Jazz, Rose and Em where waiting at. "The guys here seem to be in an argument over who is the better dancer, and we need your votes to break the tie."

"I think you both equally stink." Edward said smugly. The boys looked hurt and shocked.

"And I really can't vote on that. On the count of I've never really seen you dance." I said to their shocked faces.

"Oh, come on, we've been out there all night!" Emmett complained.

"You were?" Em and Jazz both gave me a disapproving look. "Sorry, I've been a bit distracted." I said as I smiled at Edward; he smiled back at me.

That night I was in Edward's room _again_; with his arms wrapped around me while he was sleeping, I was lying awake thinking. I don't think I had stopped smiling since I had come down the stairs and into Edward's arms.

His soft snoring brought me back into reality. He is so cute when he is asleep, and I love his snoring. Wait; love? Then it hit me. I was in love with Edward Cullen. This thought caused my smiled to get even bigger, if that was possible.

When I woke up the next morning, Edward was already awake.

"Good morning."

"Need. Sleep. More." I sighed as I rolled over. He laughed.

"Your cute when you sleep."

"Your not so bad your self." I mumbled.

"Maybe, but you talk in your sleep." Oh, no. My eyes snapped open and I turned around to look at him.

"What _exactly_ did you hear?"

"Not much." Sure, I was going to by that.

"Edward…" His green eyes went soft before he answered.

"You said that love me." Then he kissed me. "Which made me realize that I love you too." By this time we both had huge grins on our faces. He loves me too; I just can't believe it. It put me on this amazing high and I felt a raw need for him, like an electrical current running through my body.

"Good; because I love you."

_AN: If your actually taking the time to read this, you should check out the profile for: _justrememberhe prefersbrunets_. She is one of my best friends & is an awesome writer.__ (She is credited for the biting thing in the last chapter.)_


	13. Packing

**AN: I asked a question in one of my author's notes & I got a response that inspired the next part of the story. I will thank the person that inspired it later in another chapter, seeing as I don't want people looking to see what that person said. Also, because some of you people still haven't figured it out yet, THE CULLENS ARE NOT VAMPIRES IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Several months later…_

Edward and I where sitting on the couch in the living room. He was watching some sports thing on TV and I was leaned up against his side reading. Well, trying to read. I was too distracted by my own thoughts.

I still can't believe I told him that I love him and he said that he loves me too. I smiled at the thought. Our time together had only made us love each other more. Carlisle's voice pulled me from my thoughts,

"Okay now that you're all here," Who is all here? I looked around the room, and sure enough the entire family was here. "We have something to discuss."

"Your father and I have rented a beach house for the summer, but unfortunately he has been called to a conference and he and I will be there for the entire summer. Now, you kids may still go but-" Esme was cut off by Em's cheering. Everyone glared at him until he quieted back down. "There are some rules." Carlisle took over for the rules part of the speech.

"First, no trashing and/or setting anything on fire." He looked at Emmett for this one. " Second, no breaking any laws." He was still looking at Em.

"Why are you looking at me? I was not arrested that one time, I was detained and transferred into parental custody and you know it."

"Number three, we will be calling every once in a while to check in."

"Four: don't do anything that you would be ashamed to tell us about." Esme almost begged. "And lastly five. This one is for you Emmett: If Rosalie comes back pregnant you will both be in serious trouble. Understand?"

"Man, no body lets me have any fun around here." Emmett grumbled under his breath.

"Okay then, have fun. Your flight leaves tomorrow." With that Carlisle and Esme left the room.

"I'll pack for everyone; Rose, please assist." Alice said as she linked her arm with Rosalie's and pulled her up stairs. I heard two doors close on the floor above me.

Alice and packing were two words that should never be in the same sentence, unless the words 'is not' is between them. I froze, knowing who her first target would be. Me. Edward, noticing my reaction, asked me,

"What's wrong?" I just ignored him, hopped off of the couch and ran upstairs shouting,

"Oh, no you don't! Alice get out of my room, now!!!" My bedroom door was shut and locked when I reached it. I ran through her room and tried to get on through and the bathroom door. Locked. "Alice, open the door right now!"

"No, I get to dress you for the rest of the summer!" She shouted through the door.

"You do realize, I could just buy clothes that I like when we get there right?" I shouted back through the medium of the door.

"But you wont."

"And what makes you think that?"

"'Cause you love me and you know it."

"Nice try."

"'Cause you hate shopping to much to do so." I stood there for a minute, trying to make sense to myself to she was wrong, but the entire time knowing that she was right.

"Dang it Alice." I hit the door and stormed off back down the stairs.

The guys all had an amused look on their faces that said they had heard everything and were currently trying to hold back laughter. I let out an angry huff,

"Oh, just let it out already." I snapped at them.

Edward stopped laughing about two minutes later, but Em and Jazz were still going strong.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you should have seen the look on your face when you figured out what she was going to do and then when you stormed back down here."

"Yeah I'm sure it was hilarious." I grumbled and then stuck my tongue out at Emmett and Jasper. "It's not funny guys, I'm going to end up looking…well…what's right the word here…"

"Like a slut?" Emmett piped in.

"Randy?" Jasper added.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Bella, do you really think I would let Alice do that?" Edward asked me.

"Yep, 'cause she is right now." I pouted. And he laughed.

I pulled on Edward's old baseball jersey and a smaller pair of his basketball shorts before exiting his bathroom and climbing into bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, but I could tell he was almost asleep.

"Hey?" I whispered.

"Hum?" Yep, he was definitely half asleep.

"You excited about tomorrow? Being at the beach all summer?" I was extremely nervous. I whole summer in a beach house with him? Sure Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz would be there, but they would be doing their own thing also. I really don't know if he was in any shape, being so tired, to actually answer the question, but it was worth a shot.

"Um, huh."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah." I was more of a sigh than an actual word.

"Oh, never mind; go to sleep."

"Okay." He said in another half sigh before snoring. I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Locking Em Out

AN: sorry it took me so long to update, I was nerd camp for 3 weeks with out a computer.

The beach house was huge and the back yard was literally the beach, walk one hundred yards and you're in the water. Inside there was a massive living room, a kitchen, and three bedrooms with their own bathrooms.

"I volunteer Rose and Em to have the bedroom that is the farthest away from the other two." Jasper commented.

"I second that." Emmett said just before Rosalie slapped him up side the head. "What?" She just rolled her eyes and walked into their designated room. "Come on Rosie you know I was just kidding." He followed after her.

"Um, Alice how many of these are mine?" I said as I eyed the mountain of suitcases in the entryway.

"Just these five." She pointed to the five on the right.

"Are you planning on carrying all of them up the stairs because I not taking _that_ many."

"I'm sure can persuade a certain brother of mine to help you." She had a very devious look on the face.

Emmett and Rosalie still had yet to emerge from their room when we had our bags up stairs, so Alice had Edward and Jasper drag the others to Rose and Em's door. They had already been in there an hour and Alice felt that if they wanted out, they would have to work for it and dig themselves out.

I collapsed into the couch next to Alice. She was watching some show about fashion on the TV.

"What are we going to do for food? I'm sure the guys are going to be hungry soon and there is nothing in the kitchen. And on top of all that, Rose and Em still haven't been able to dig themselves out yet." I don't think she heard half of what I said.

"Stop freaking out and order pizza. The phone book is around here somewhere." She still had half of her attention of the TV.

"Thanks." I mumbled and went to find the phone book and phone.

I found them both in the kitchen and ordered from the first pizza place listed. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as I hung up the phone.

"Hello." He murmured in my ear before resting his chin on my shoulder. We just stood there staring out the window at the beach for a while.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked. He smiled, took my hand and led me out the back door. "What I really should have asked is, want to make out on the beach." I said when we reached the water's edge.

"Probably." He laughed as he pulled me in for a kiss.

It seemed like no time had passed when I had Alice shouting from the back door,

"Edward, Bella, the pizzas are here!" She really is the master of interruptions.

"We'll alert the media!" I shouted angrily back at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and went back inside.

"We can always continue after we eat." Edward chuckled as he ran his finger across my jaw.

"I'm going to hold you to that mister." I sighed as I moved off of him so he could put his shirt back on.

Alice, Jazz were on one couch eating while Edward and I were cuddled up on the other. Emmett started shouting at us,

"Come on guys, you've had us locked in here all day and I smell pizza. And on top of all that I'm bored!"

"Think we should let them out?" Edward asked.

"I think we should wait awhile." Jasper said loudly enough for Em to hear.

"You two are going to get it when her figures out that he can get out through the _window_." I shouted the last word loudly.

"What? Oh! Thanks Bella!" Emmett can be so dumb sometimes.

"Lock all doors and windows!" Jasper said and the four of us jumped up and headed towards the nearest door or window. When we had finished that and made sure Emmett was outside, we let Rosalie out and locked that window.

A little while later I heard a loud thud. I turned around and saw Em pressed up against the living room window that is completely made of glass. I just laughed at his sad face.

"Don't worry we'll let you in before dark." I said and he got a very angry expression on his face. Now I felt really bad about the locking Em in his room and then outside thing. I sighed and pointed to the back door to tell Emmett to go there and I let him in. "I was not the one who let you in, ok?" I blocked his way in.

"Ok, I picked the lock." I smiled and let him and the rest of the way inside the house.

"Hey Rosie! You think'n what I'm think'n?" He said as he went into their room.

What? Oh! Gross, thanks for the image Em. I ran upstairs and knocked on Alice and Jasper's door.

"Come in!" I heard a chipper Alice say. I poked my head in.

"You might want to turn on some music because Em just picked the lock on the backdoor and is about to have a reunion with Rosalie, if you know what I mean." I closed the door behind me and went into Edward's and my room.

He was sitting on the bed reading a book when I came in. I went to the radio and turned it on before joining him.

"Rose and Em?"

"Yep."

AN: okay, I need some help here guys. I have something planned to happen, but that can't for at least two weeks in the story. So if anyone has an idear, tell me in a review or PM me. Thnks!!!!


	15. Dreams

AN: I now realize that I said that I would tell who inspired the whole beach house part of the story & didn't because I forgot but know I can't remember what I was talking about or who it was…so sorry & here's the next chapter

It was one of those dreams where you knew you were asleep, but couldn't wake up and you were trapped inside your own nightmare. I was back in my old house; Charlie just noticed me. He stood up, swaying a little, obviously drunk. As he walked up to me I was frozen in place; he flashed an evil grin before punching me in the gut. I crumpled into a ball as he laughed and walked up the stairs to his room. A minute later Charlie came back down; this time he had his bat with him. I screamed.

"Bella." But it wasn't Charlie's voice. "Wake up." I felt him shaking me; trying to get me up. I woke up just as Charlie was taking his first swing. I heard Edward sigh in relieve while I tried to catch my breath. When I looked over at him, I broke down sobbing. He pulled me up against him and let me cry.

Over the past few months my nightmares have gotten a lot less frequent, but for the times they did happen, Edward had gotten very good at knowing how to comfort me when I woke him up with my screams.

"Shh, Bella it's ok." He started running his hand through my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I finally clamed down a few minutes later and Edward's phone buzzed and lit up from the bedside table. He reached over, grabbed it and then opened the message.

"It's from Alice. She says that they heard that we are up and want to know if they can come in. And that they come in peace bringing breakfast." He put his phone back on the table and put his arm back around me.

"Okay, sit up." I said while trying to unlock his arms so I could move.

"What if I don't want to?" He said as if he were half asleep.

"Then they are all going to come in here and a certain brother of yours is going to see us and never let us hear the end of it. Now is that what you want? To be teased by Emmett for who knows how long?" He sighed and sat us both up, but without releasing me.

"I guess your right."

"Alright you can come in now." I shouted so they could hear me in the hall where I knew they were waiting. Rose and Alice burst into the room followed by Jazz and Em who was carrying a box of strawberry frosted Pop-Tarts.

"Pop-Tarts?" Edward questioned. "It's four thirty in the morning; can't we all just go back to bed?"

"Yeah girls why can't we just go back to bed?" Jasper's question was directed at Alice and Rose.

"Because Bella had another nightmare." Rose said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And Alice said so." She murmured a second later.

"Alice did you wake everyone up just because I had a nightmare?" She is unbelievable.

"Well-fine lets go back to bed." She said exasperated as she left the room. The other three followed her and shut the door behind themselves.

"Finally; lets get some sleep." Edward sounded exhausted from being woken up in the middle of the night.

After I had apologized profusely for waking him up and he had insisted that it wasn't my fault; we finally laid back down to sleep. It took us a minute to find the most comfortable position, but when we finally got it I was laying on my back with one arm behind my head. Edward had his arms around my waist again, but this time he was using my stomach as a pillow and my right hand, the one that wasn't under my head, was busy playing with his hair.

He had fallen asleep a little while ago, but I stayed awake thinking. Thinking about how lucky I was. That I had gotten out of Charlie's house and away from his abuse. That I had been taken in by this amazing family and had been given a place in that family. And most of all that life had given me the amazing person that was currently using me as a pillow. Not that I mind; I mean, it's not like he hadn't earned it. He noticed me and saved my life; I know that I owe him a great deal for everything he had done for me too.

These were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep and my dreams didn't feature Charlie this time…

_The two hands that had been covering my eyes moved themselves from my face. I was standing in a meadow. A meadow surrounded by trees. It was springtime and wild flowers were blooming everywhere I looked. I felt something brush lightly against my leg. The white lacy dress I was wearing was blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. The owner of the two hands, that had previously been covering my eyes, grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him._

_It was Edward, but he looked like he was about 19. He flashed his crooked smile at me, causing me to crack a smile my self. He reached up to brush a piece of hair out of my face that had been carried by the breeze._

"_Bella-" He hesitated for a second._

"_Yes?" He took both of my hands in his and got down on one knee in front of me. He started over,_

"_Isabella Marie Swan. I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You are my life now." His left hand released my right hand so that he could reach into his pocket. He pulled out a little blue jewelry box and opened it. A diamond engagement ring was resting on the white satin. I gasped as I realized what he was asking. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I was too shocked to answer verbally, so I settled for the next best thing._

_I threw myself at him; kissing him with as much love as I had. When we finally broke for air I whispered,_

"_Yes." _

"_Thank you." He whispered back as his smile grew impossibly bigger as he pulled the ring from it's box and slid it onto the third finger of my left hand. It was my turn to smile as I stared down at the ring for a second before I went back to kissing my love._

AN: ok so funny story, I went to look for Bella's engagement ring (because I had completely forgotten that I had already picked one & even posted a link to it on my profile) & I picked the EXACT same one as I did before. I mean what are the odds of that ever happening?

**Sorry guys but it might be a while before I update again…**


	16. an

Sorry…just an author's note, but important.

I am working on the next chapter, promise. I'm already1/2 way done with it.

The next chapter is going to be called _Can Someone Fill Me In_? Anyone want to guess what it's going to be about?

Ok, I've annoyed you enough for now, so…bye!!!!


	17. Can Someone Fill Me In?

**AN: so I went back & read the last chap. I posted and fixed the typos & stuff like that. So if u click on the little button to take u back a chap. U probably won't notice anything expect the fact that I fixed the part of her dream where he proposes to him putting the ring on her right hand to it being on her **_**left**_**; sorry for the major typo there**

**Oh & I'm trying to make the chaps longer, but bare with me I have problems focusing & right now my knee is killing me because 2 days ago someone took it out with a folding chair in the cafeteria & it has been throbbing ever since & now I think I've made this sentence long enough & used enough '&' symbols so I'm going to end it. Now, on with the story…**

**BPOV**

We were all sitting in the living room watching something on TV. I don't know what it was; I was too preoccupied to notice what it was. Alice was snuggled up to Jasper's side one couch, with Rosalie and Emmett on the other side. Edward and I where one the other couch; he had pulled me onto his lap some time ago and I definitely was not objecting. I had my head resting on his shoulder, with my arms around his neck, and I was watching him watch TV. Emmett broke my trance when he muted the TV and started talking,

"You know what guys? I'm gonna make dinner tonight." Everyone just stared at him. "What?" We just continued staring. "What I think I can do it." The blank staring continued. "Oh come on, have some faith in me."

"Em, it's not that we don't, cause we do," Rose tried to assure him. "it's just that you've never really been good at that before. Remember the great spaghetti incident of '03?"

"Oh, come on. At least give me a chance to redeem my self." He wined and Rose rolled her eyes at his childishness.

**EmPOV**

"Ok Em. Just don't destroy the kitchen." Bella said. At least she wasn't staring at Edward anymore. It was starting to get sickening how she does that; and he doesn't even notice.

"Yes! Finally, someone's on my side!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen.

"You don't have to shout, we're right here." Jazz complained. I pulled out the hamburger helper mix and the ground beef then started shuffling through the cabinets looking for a pan.

"Um…Bells? Could I get some help?" She was the best cook here and she was on my side. I had a frying pan in my hand when I stood up. I saw Bella standing in the living room staring wide-eyed at me before she screamed bloody-murder and hit the floor.

**APOV**

"Emmett, put the pan down!" I screeched; Em dropped it like it was on fire. Edward had jumped up off the couch and was kneeling beside Bella, trying to get her to claim down, before I even saw him move.

It took him a minute to pry her off the floor and meanwhile no one else moved. We knew Edward was the only one who could clam her down and trying to help would only upset her more. Although I knew there was nothing I could do to help, it pained me to see my best friend in tears.

When she finally stood up she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the gesture, but he hid his face in her hair. If someone walked in the room and saw them the only thing they would see is two young people in love. But what we saw was our sister trying to recover from another flashback. He leaned down to whisper in something in her ear and she nodded in response.

"Emmett you finish dinner, I'm going to take Bella upstairs for a little while. Guys," Edward turned in the general direction of Jazz, Rose, and me. "Make sure he doesn't break anything.

* * *

**BPOV**

"You know Em this isn't half bad." Rose complimented him as we all started eating. We were eating on the living room floor in front of the TV. In a true Edward fashion, he had not left my side for a minute since the incident earlier. He never would for the rest of the day after I had a flashback of Charlie. Just thinking his name would make me cringe internally.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Emmett tried to imitate Elvis, which cause the room to erupt in laughter.

A minute later Rose practically threw her plate down and ran out of the room. I looked over at Alice. She shrugged and we both got up to follow her; the guys still on the ground wondering what was going on.

Rose had run into her bathroom and was currently in the process of being violently ill. Alice held her hair back and while I got out her toothbrush and some toothpaste. When she was done being sick and had brushed her teeth, Alice asked,

"Was his cooking that bad?"

"I think it was more the smell than the actual food." She avoided her gaze by looking at the floor.

"What do you-ohh…" Apparently something had clicked.

"Can someone fill me in?" Rose was still looking at the floor, so Alice answered.

"Bella can you go pick something up at the drug store?"

"If you tell me what's going on." This was getting aggravating.

* * *

"I can't believe you sent me to do this. I have no idea that I'm doing." I complained into the phone as I tried to fine the right isle in the CVS pharmacy.

_It was either that or stay here and help keep the guys out of the loop until she knows. _Dang it. Why did Alice always have to say something like that and not just let me complain?

"Fine, you win. But kind do I get?" I had found what they sent me for, but there literally were at least 20 different kinds.

_Ok, just get…_

* * *

"All positive." Rose said, answering Alice's question, as she came out of the bathroom. She had a grave look on her face as she plopped down on the bed in between us. "I was thinking about it earlier, while you were at the CVS, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep it. Even if Emmett bolts." I hugged her. "What's with the enthusiasm?"

"I think it will be fun."

"Fun? Bella, are you felling alright?"

"Yeah, to have a baby around. And plus I've always wanted to be an Aunt."

"You know what Rose? I'll take crazy here and we'll go get Emmett and leave you two alone to talk for a while." Alice told Rose. She nodded and we went back out into the living room. The guys were sitting on the couch watching ESPN. Typical. "Emmett." He didn't move. "Em." She hollered. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "You need to go talk to Rose. Now."

"Fine." He got up and went into the other room.

"Bella?" Edward asked, obviously very confused.

"Yes." I said as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"What's that all about?"

"Well, besides Alice calling me crazy, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He put on his best pout face.

"It's not any of my business. If they want you to know, they'll tell you themselves."

* * *

The guys all had very different reactions. Emmett went into complete denial. But it was easy to tell that he was freaking out. Jasper took a huge step away from Alice, which sent her into a fit of laughter. And Edward…well he just stood there in shock.

"So that's what you couldn't tell me." He sighed as he threw himself down next to me on the bed. I rolled over to look at him.

"Yes." He pulled me over to him. "Is that what has you so freaked out? That Rose is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"You know she is going to be ok, right?" He nodded. "I mean, its not like she won't have someone to help her."

"Yeah I guess your right." He sighed. Now that he wasn't freaking out anymore, it was time to mess with him.

"You guess I'm right?" I said in a disbelieving tone. "Remember what happened last time you doubted me?" He looked slightly shocked and nervous.

"Um…you made me sleep one the floor."

"Yeah, and do you really want a repeat of that?"

"Well I don't want to sleep on the floor again, but I did enjoy the part where you admitted how much you really need me." He finally realized I was kidding. Boy, he was slow some times.

"I did not, I had a nightmare because…" Then I realized what I was saying. "Ahh, shut up." I smack his shoulder playfully and turned back over, pretending to be mad at him.

"Oh, come on. It was kind of cute. Not the nightmare part, but the part were you realized that you couldn't sleep without me there." He rolled onto his side, wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. "Please. Don't. Be. Mad." He said as he kissed me in between each word, his lips moved from my neck to my shoulder and back again.

"You don't play fair." I complained, completely forgetting why I was pretending to be mad at him.

"I never said that I did." I could feel his smile against my skin.

_**And…………end scene.**_

**Don't hate me. Please review & tell me what you think. & which rule you think they should break next: setting something on fire/trashing something, or someone breaking a law.**


	18. TweedleDee & TweedleDumb

**Ok, so I had a long chapter written (& it was pure genius too) & I was literally 1/2 a second away from saving it...& my power went out...& the whole thing was gone, so here is the best recreation I could do.**

"Mail call!!" Emmett shouted as he barged in the front door. "Alice! You've go mail!" A high-pitched squeal came from upstairs and the sound of Alice running down the stairs.

"What is it?" She squealed, not as high as before, but still deafening. I wonder how Jasper puts up with this 24/7.

"A fashion magazine." Em sounded completely bored by this. "Bella, you have something from Esme."

"Really?" I got up off the couch and walked over to them in the entryway. Em handed me a normal sized envelope, but it seamed too thick to just have a few pieces of paper inside. I tore it open and found another envelope with a note wrapped around it.

Bella,

Call when you get this.

Love,

Carlisle & Esme

The outside of the other envelope had the address of the court house I remember Charlie having to go to on occasion printed on the top left corner.

**APOV**

Oh my gosh! I cannot believe Esme sent the new issue of Vogue to me here. _Thud. _Bella had collapsed back onto the couch. That immediately calmed my excitement.

"Bella?" She was staring at the papers in her hand, looking paler than usual, and wasn't moving. "Bella?" I sat down next to her and started shaking her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Bells?" She seamed to snap out of it.

"Wha-where's the phone?" As she got up the long forgotten papers fell onto the floor. She looked disoriented as she looked for it.

"In the kitchen." Em said with a somber expression on his face.

"Esme?" I looked over the back of the couch to see Bella standing in the kitchen staring blankly over the half wall that separates the two rooms. "Do I have to?" She sighed, clearly unhappy with the response on the other end. "Ok, bye Esme." She set the phone on the counter in front of her, turned around and slid down the cabinet doors so that she was sitting on the floor.

"Oh Bells." I got up and sat down next to her, wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder. Em sat down on her other side; his huge arms could fit around both of us.

**BPOV**

It took me a few minutes to stop crying. And that's when Alice decided it was time to question me.

"What was in that letter that made you so upset?"

"I have to testify against _him_ in court next month." She gasped and hugged me even tighter, if that were possible. "You know what guys, I think I'm just going to go lay down for a while." I said as I weaseled my way out of the group hug. I picked up the letters off the living room floor and went up stairs. What stopped me in the doorway of Edward's and my room was the scene playing out in front of me.

The floor lamp that had once been in the corner was now standing about a foot and a half from one of the bedposts, without the lampshade or bulb which were tossing out of the way. There was a small pile of rocks on the bed that were about the size of my fist. Jasper was holding the lamp in place. The window was open. Edward was finishing their apparatus by taking one of my bras and putting one of the straps over the bedpost and the other over the lamp. He picked up one of the rocks and was about to fire their makeshift slingshot when I spoke up.

"Whatcha doin'?" They both froze and simultaneously turned their heads to see me leaning against the doorway.

"Uhhh..." Jasper let out before running out the door, down the hall into his room, shutting the door behind himself. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, who was standing there trying to look innocent.

"Did I tell you how pretty you look today?"

"Sure. Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm serious." He sighed. "Because...Jazz and I were using your...um, thing." He pulled my bra from behind his back and held it up. "To make a slingshot."

"Ok. Just one question though. "I paused for half a second. "What were ya'll trying to hit?" He pulled me over to the window and pointed to...something.

"See those palm trees over there?" He pointed to a group of three palm trees right behind the neighbor's house about fifty yards down the beach from the house we were staying at.

"Yeah."

"We were trying to get the one on the far right." I thought for a minute, biting my lip. "I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"I might let you and Jazz finish your little experiment. On two conditions."

"Which would be...?"

"If either of you mess up anything, you have to pay to get it fixed or for a new one." He nodded. "And two, I get to watch."

"I think that can be arranged." He smiled. "Hey Jazz!" He called as he walked out the door. I sat down on the bed, near their pile of rocks so I could hand them to him. I put the letters behind me, faced down.

**APOV**

"Hold it steady Jazz!" Edward's shout could be heard from upstairs and then what sounded like a window shattering. I looked at Em, he shrugged and we both started up the stairs. Rose came out of the room she shares with Emmett and followed us. We were outside of the room Edward and Bella were staying in when we heard Bella laughing and Jasper say,

"Man do you have bad aim."

"Shut up." Came Edward's brilliant come back. I stopped suddenly in the doorway, startled at the sight in front of me. This caused Em to run into me and Rose to collide with him.

Bella was curled up in a ball on the bed, trying to stop laughing. The guys were standing a few feet away at, what I assumed to be, their roughly put together slingshot.

"What did you two idiots do?!" Rose exclaimed from behind me.

"We broke a window." Edward said, and Jazz added,

"Next door."

"I'll be right back." Em said before running down the stairs. We heard the front door open and then close. Bella stood up and walked over to the open window while Rose started lecturing the guys.

**BPOV**

While Rose was basically yelling at Edward and Jasper, without actually raising her voice, I looked out the window to see Emmett running across the lawn towards the house next door. "What is that lug head doing?" I mumbled to myself. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around the window. Em disappeared around to the front of the house. About two minutes later he reappeared at the window the 'two idiots', as Rose likes to refer to them as, broke. He bent over and when he stood back up he showed us the rock that had broken their window, waved at us and then disappeared again.

"The dumbie actually broke in!" Rosalie fumed. "He is really gonna get it this time!"

* * *

"Don't you know that breaking into someone's house is illegal?! And that if you were caught, you would have gone to jail! You're eighteen now, it's time to grow up! How do you think we are going to take care of a kid, if you can't stay out of trouble long enough to help me!"

"Look, Rosie, I'm sorry. I just didn't want the guys to get into trouble. I made sure no one was home before I went in and I locked the door behind me."

"Well sorry just isn't good enough this time Em. You're going to have to prove to me that you're responsible before I let you anywhere near our baby." When Emmett had come back inside Rosalie was waiting for him and dragged him into their room. The rest of us were in the living room listening, Alice and I were sitting next to each other, Jazz on her other side and Edward was next to me. I heard a door slam and Em came out the their room.

"She locked herself in the bathroom." Emmett sighed as he plopped down in between Alice and me.

"You really messed up this time Em." Jasper said.

"Yeah I know." he sighed again. Alice thought for a second.

"You know what you're going to do Em?"

"What?"

"When those people who are staying next door get home, you're going to go over there and tell them that you accidentally broke their window," He looked like he was about to object, but Alice gave him a look that said 'you really want to interrupt me?'. "And apologize and offer to pay to have it fixed."

"And where am I going to get that kind of money?"

"Tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb."

**& in the next chapter...Edward finds out about Bella having to testify against Charlie...how do you think he should react?**

**REVIEW! just hit the little button right about..................................there ⇩**


End file.
